The present invention relates generally to the field of web applications and more specifically to automatically testing scripts and correcting invalid scripts in web applications.
With the prevalence of web applications, more efficient web application testing has become increasingly important. Web application errors are often caused by invalid scripts. In general, a need exists for efficient automated functional and performance testing for web applications. A more particular need exists for automatically testing scripts and correcting invalid scripts in web applications.